zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion The Midna (administrator) :The Midna (talk · · ) Hello. I’m running again for adminship. Last time, CC and Joe pointed out a few things that I had to fix about myself. I’ve fixed them. I now express myself all the time, oppose whenever I feel the need, and I don't hold back what I'm feeling. I express myself how I feel. I feel completely ready for it. And something else makes me feel compelled: Joe’s retirement coming up. With Joe gone, we would have one fewer admin. Just recently, there was a vandal on the loose. I, with the help of other users, had to put up with him or her and revert the vandalism; I couldn’t block the vandal. Other times, there have been users who needed a block; I couldn't block them either. Also, when there’s a user who is violating the rules, I can’t tell the user “to stop or receive a block” because I can’t block. I feel even more ready than last time, and I know I’m ready for this. Thank you. The 01:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : Yeah, your quite a bit more ready than a month ago. Joe's retirement aside, you've not only been able to seperate yourself from the pack, you express your reasoning as a person who will enforce the rules, even if it means hurting someone's feelings.'-- C2' / 01:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC : : Per CC. -'Isdrak ' 02:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I have seen several occasions where you have been able to put your foot down, so to speak, in the past couple weeks. I said last time around that you deserve this, and I still am sure of this. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Requests for demotion